


Don’t die for me, live for me

by daughter_of_death



Series: my poems [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, harry needs to say this, let him say this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: my poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Don’t die for me, live for me

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

You chose to die   
A choice made for me 

I'll never know why   
I'll never know what you saw 

Why can't you live?   
Why can't you live for me?

Is it that hard to survive?   
It's impossible to revive you

It's easy to die   
My eyes are finally dry 

The stars shine in the sky   
It's hard not to cry 

I am here   
Year after year 

All alone   
The call of my heart is overthrown

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
